a Wonderful Day with Me
by Kayliebellz
Summary: Well, basically you get to spend the day walking around the Hetalia AU campus... only one one can see you - except England of course! it is not a self-insert of the normal 'Mary Sue' kind  because they often bug me . enjoy


**- A wonderful day with the Author -**

Softly rain fell against the closed windows of the school library. Three students sat quietly in the center of the large room, surrounded by books that where left both untouched and ignored by the trio.

One blond, with bright green eyes akin to the forests of his homeland, looked up surprised by the sudden appearance of a young girl. She appeared to be no older then himself, around sixteen. He had seen this girl around the campus of their small school on many occasions, but for personal reasons preferred not to talk to her.

"Hey Arthur!" she greeted loudly in the silent room; neither of his companions seemed to notice her presence. Keeping silent he picked up the first book he saw, opened it to some point in the middle of the text and stared at the paper – quietly hoping the girl would, for once take the hint and leave him be.

Smiling the girl leaned down as if to whisper into his ear. "Hey Arthur!" she repeated just as loudly and obnoxiously as before. "You know it's not very gentleman like to ignore a pretty lady!"Obviously not amused by her actions he shot her a look that clearly stated 'I-do-not-care-if-i-treat-you-gentleman-like-or-not-go-away-or-else' or something along those lines anyway.

Laughing softly to herself she sat down by one of the book cases. "How is Lovino?" she asked, the worry that had leaked into her voice betrayed her calm exterior. Keeping his silence he gave her a 'how-am-I-meant-to-know' look and a small disinterested shrug, which could easily be seen as shifting to find a new, more comfortable position against the leg of the table he was currently leaning against.

This time she gave him a warning look "now, now, Arthur. I wouldn't disobey the Author if I were you. She might just slip and accidentally write that you... oh I don't know, get locked in a room with Ivan" oh did I forget to mention she was the Author? My bad...

The young Brit shuttered at the thought of Ivan. The large Russian student in their year, although he gave the outward appearance of a kind young man, everyone in the school knew that was not the case. I mean he had nothing against Russians, but Ivan and his sister where terrifying.

"_Look I don't know, go ask Antonio!_" he hissed quietly.

"You know you're the only one that can see me silly! How am I meant to ask him if he would not know I am even there in the first place?"

"_You are the Author, shouldn't you know how Lovino if feeling?_"

"Arthur? Are you talking to your imaginary friends again?" Alfred, the young American asked. Looking up his glasses slipped to the end of his nose. His Blond hair looked unbrushed – and most likely was – and his Blue eyes shined with amusement yet seemed to hold a sort of childish curiosity.

The last member of the tree also looked up at Arthur. His blond hair shined despite the lack of lighting. The young Frenchman watched Arthur with dull blue eyes.

"I do not have imaginary friends!" he defended himself. "Of course you don't" teased the Author, laughing.

"You shut up!" he replied to what appeared to be nothing but thin air.

"Arthur perhaps you should retire for the night, maybe you're just tired." The deep French accented voice flowed smoothly around the trio.

"Don't tell me what to do frog!"

"Now Arthur that was uncalled for" scolded the Author. "Do as he says" she commanded, much like mother would to a young child.

Getting up slowly Arthur turned to leave the room "Maybe your right, goodnight." With that he swiftly walked out of the room.

"Wait for me! I want to tuck you in!"  
>"And I want to read you a bedtime story!"<p>

"No! I don't want either of you in my room! You creeps!"

The trio quickly left the room, leaving Matthew – a young Canadian student alone where they were once sitting. "They forgot you were there again huh?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just too quiet" he agreed in a voice that sounded almost like a whisper.

"Well that's okay, you don't have to worry becau- Oh my! Where did he go! Matthew? Come back!" she quickly ran from the room in search of the young maple lover.

Quietly Matthew sat alone against one of the bookcases, forgotten by even the Author of the story. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, right?" he asked the small polar bear he kept as a pet.

"Who are you?" the bear replied, looking up from its nap against his leg. "I'm Matthew!"

* * *

><p>Slowly the Author made her way through the halls of the school.<p>

"Hey, reader!" she called loudly. Suddenly someone fell into the floor in front of her feet.

Laughing she helped them up. "Good to finally see you! I was wondering when you would show up"

Looking around confused the reader stood quiet for a moment. "Where am I?" they asked suddenly.

"Oh, where you are is not important! It's where we are going that matters!"

"Well where are we going?"

"To see Lovino! You see, he got sick and i haven't been able to visit him yet"

"Right... who is that? And another question, who are you?"

"Well you see, this school is a social experiment, of sorts."

"That doesn't really answer my questions."

"As I was saying! We have one student from each country here! We plan to see how they interact with each other!" The Author explained loudly as she turned around a corner, dragging the reader by the wrist.

"Lovino, is south Italy"

"South? Shouldn't there only be one Italy?"

"Well, because of the differences in North Italy compared to the South we opted for two... actually there are three, if you count the Vatican"

"Okay, but who are you? Why am I here!"

"I am the Author! And you my little reader are here because I love you"

"What! I don't even know you!"

"Oh don't worry to much, I was only Jesting! You are here because, well I don't actually know... Because you can be!"

"Oh Wonderful" they relied sarcastically.

Seeming to miss the sarcasm in their voice, or just ignoring it, the Author all but chirped "That's the spirit"

* * *

><p>"So this is Lovino?"<p>

"Yeah. You think he'll be okay?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the Author, shouldn't you know?"

"Well I d-"

Suddenly she was cut off by a weak cough. The small Italian, seemed so much smaller in the bed, surrounded by thick pillows and blankets in a vain attempt to keep him warm. His brown hair was sweaty and stuck to his skin; his eyes were closed – hiding wonderful golden brown irises, ones that shine in mock irritation. Although he look so different when sick, I guess there are something's that never change.

Antonio the representative of Spain, Lovino's – no matter how many times Lovino will try to deny it – Best friend, was still by his side taking care of him. And also not surprising, Feliciano – Lovino's Younger Brother, representing North Italy – was nowhere to be found. He was most likely with Ludwig – Germany – or with Kiku – Japan.

"So how are you feeling today Lovi?"

"Don't call me Lovi, you b-" Lovino tried at answer, voice hoarse from under-use, but cut himself off with another cough.

Laughing Antonio replied with "Well, if you are being stubborn again you must be feeling better!"

"So you brought me here too watch a sick person all day?"The reader asked

"More or less"

"You are the strangest Author I have ever met"

"I'm sure I'm the only Author to drag you into a story like this huh?"

"Look, whatever Just let me go home"

"Alright... as soon as I find out how" she flashed the reader a smile as they glared back at her.

"Only kidding! But hold on a second, okay?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No" was the simple answer they received before the Author ran off out of the room. The reader was left standing there wondering if they were meant to follow the Author or stay here... or if the Author had forgotten them, just like they forgot the poor little Canadian.

Suddenly the reader felt really sleepy. The room started to sway, and colours started to mix.

"What is going on? Why-"

All the reader could hear was the Authors voice. "It's okay, Trust me."

* * *

><p>The reader woke up to the sound of laughter "Wha-?"<p>

"Oh you're finally awake? Captain!" a boy that looked similar to Lovino chirped happily. The reader sat there in confusion. _Where of earth am I now_?

"It's nice to see you again!" oh god! It was that crazy Author again.

"I thought you were going to send me home! Where am I!"

"Well I was going to, but I changed my mind... and you are on a pirate ship, silly!"

"You are going to be the death of me"

"What? I was not going to hurt you" the Author sat on the ground looking genuinely confused.

"You're an idiot"

"Hey! You have to be nice to the Author! Right Feliciano?" she asked the boy from earlier as he bounced – _Bounced_! back into the room

"Of course you do!"

_I just want to go home! _

"Okay so, let me get this right, at the School – which no one but me, you and the Brit even remember – no one could see us but the Brit"

"That's right" The author nodded in agreement as Arthur complained in the background.

"And here everyone can see us?"

"Yes"

"So... Antonio is the Captain of this ship, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, the French Guy" a small 'I have a name you know' drifted around the room but it was paid no mind "are all a part of his crew."

"Right again"

"Arthur, Alfred and, and ... that other guy. Martin? No, ah Max? Oh whatever his name is. Are a part of a different crew?"

"Right!"

"Then why are they all on one ship?"

"Do not question the Author"

"Right... so can I go home yet?"

"But I like having you here!"

"But I want to go home! And I'm starting to feel sea sick..."

"I said noooo~"

_Well this is just great._

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up!" oh my, why is she always so loud?<p>

"What is it now? Wait, before you answer that I do not want to go fishing, swimming or dancing with you. I do not want to cook with Feliciano, or read with Arthur. I don't want to have to spend one more second with the French guy nor do I want to do watch clouds with Antonio. I don't want to go take a siesta with Lovino and I don't want-"

"So, you don't want to go home?"

"I have spent a month on this pirate ship; I just really want to go home."

"Okay!"

"Okay?"

"You just have to answer one question!"

"... I can do that"

"What is your name?"

"..."

"Well?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"How could I? We never introduced ourselves, Silly! I just always call you reader!"

"You are crazy"

"Thank You!"

"That was not a compliment..."

"What wasn't?"

"You know what, I don't care. Listen my name is-"

Suddenly the reader, whose name we now know, felt sleepy. Much like the time before they were transported onto the ship in the first place. And again they heard the Authors voice "It's okay, Trust me... Oh and Bye! It was nice meeting you!"

"_You to, I guess"_


End file.
